militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
326th Airlift Squadron
The 326th Airlift Squadron (326 AS) is part of the 512th Airlift Wing at Dover Air Force Base, Delaware. It operates C-17 Globemaster III aircraft supporting the United States Air Force global reach mission world wide. Mission Fly peacetime missions as an adjunct to, or a corollary of, training. Be prepared to be the initial and primary source of augmentation of the active forces in an emergency, requiring rapid and substantial expansion of the active forces. History The 326th trained for overseas troop carrier operations from, April–August 1944. It moved to Asia, and transported troops and supplies to forward areas in China and India from, September 1944-September 1945. The 326th trained in the Reserve for troop carrier operations from, 1947-1951. The squadron resumed training in the Reserve for airlift missions in 1952. It has since taken part in various contingency and humanitarian airlift operations worldwide. Lineage * Constituted 1st Combat Cargo Squadron on 11 April 1944 : Activated on 15 April 1944 : Redesignated 326st Troop Carrier Squadron on 29 September 1945 : Inactivated on 26 December 1945 * Activated in the Reserve on 15 July 1947 : Redesignated 326st Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 2 September 1949 : Ordered to active service on 15 March 1951 : Inactivated on 1 April 1951 * Activated in the Reserve on 14 June 1952 : Ordered to active service on 28 October 1962 : Relieved from active duty on 28 November 1962 : Redesignated: 326st Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 July 1967 : Redesignated: 326st Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 25 September 1968 : Redesignated: 326st Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 February 1992 : Redesignated: '''326st Airlift Squadron on 1 October 1994. Assignments * 1st Combat Cargo Group, 15 April 1944 * Fourteenth Air Force, 16 Jun-26 December 1945 : Attached to 69th Composite Wing, 16 Aug-10 November 1945 * 435th Troop Carrier Group, 15 July 1947 * 512th Troop Carrier Group, 2 September 1949 – 1 April 1951; 14 June 1952 * 512th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 912th Troop Carrier (later, 912 Tactical Airlift; 912 Military Airlift) Group, 11 February 1963 * 512th Military Airlift (later, 512 Airlift) Wing, 1 July 1973 * 512th Operations Group, 1 August 1992–Present Stations * Bowman Field, Kentucky, 15 Apr-1 August 1944 * Sylhet Airfield, India, 21 August 1944 : Detachment operated from Yunnani Airfield, China, 15 Sep-2 October 1944 : Detachment operated from Hathazari Airfield, India, 19 Oct-c. December 1944 * Tulihal Airfield, India, 29 November 1944 * Tsuyung Airfield, China, 12 December 1944 * Hsinching Airfield, China, 29 January 1945 : Detachment operated from Liangshan Airfield, China, 11 Mar-9 July 1945 * Chengkung Airfield, China, 16 August 1945 * Piardoba Airfield, India, 15 Nov-26 December 1945 * Morrison Field, Florida, 15 July 1947 * Reading Municipal Airport, Pennsylvania, 2 September 1949 * New Castle County Airport, Delaware, 1 May 1950 – 1 April 1951; 14 June 1952 * Willow Grove NAS (later, US NAS Willow Grove), Pennsylvania, 20 July 1958 * Dover AFB, Delaware, 25 September 1968–Present Aircraft operated *C-47 Skytrain (1944–1945) *C-46 Commando (1949–1951, 1952–1957) *AT-7 Navigator (1949–1951) *AT-11 Kansan (1949–1951) *C-119 Flying Boxcar (1957–1968) *C-141 Starlifter (1968–1973) *C-5 Galaxy (1973–2007) *C-17 Globemaster III (2007 – Present) References *USAF 326th Airlift Squadron History *512th Airlift Wing Fact Sheet 0326 Category:Military units and formations in Delaware